Accidental
by stephfarrow94
Summary: During a training session with Mukuro, Fran becomes a little too excited. Mukuro helps out. Yaoi, MukuroxFran 6926, one-shot.


Training sessions had always been an annoyance for him, but now that his teacher was out of prison and finally back in his life, Fran was struggling to keep up with the man's skill level; he hadn't realised just how much he had been slacking off until he went up against the one and only Mukuro Rokudo for the first time in_ years_.

Mukuro himself was greatly enjoying this; he was free to let out his pent-up frustrations in the form of illusions, not having to worry about killing or maiming the boy _too_ badly; Fran could take his attacks, and then some.

"Master..." Fran sighed as he dropped his illusion, sitting down on the sprawling green lawn that was the Varia Headquarters backyard; Mukuro had a habit of country-jumping, unable to stay in one place for too long. "Master, can we take a break?"

Heterochromatic eyes watched Fran curiously before they blinked. "We only just started, little one. Don't tell me you've _truly _lost your touch?"

Fran shook his head, relieved for his emotionless mask; it wasn't that he was tired – it was just that... well, he was young, and he was _male_. "I didn't get much sleep last night, Master; I'm not at my full potential today."

"Well, that's no reason for us to take a break so soon; in a real fight, lack of sleep could get you killed." Mukuro conjured up another illusion, tentacles sprouting without warning from the ground. "Keep fighting."

Fran dodged the attack with ease, his emerald eyes scanning the surrounding area for anymore tentacles that may make a surprise attack. "Master, I _really _need a break."

"Why's that, Fran?" Mukuro was irritated, not used to Fran's lack of motivation; the boy had always excelled in his training, pushing himself to his limits – had the Varia really let him slack off _that _much? It must have something to do that with blond Storm Guardian Mukuro _knew _was a whore – Belphegor was one hell of a sloth, hardly ever lifting a finger unless he needed to; he probably taught Fran his bad habits. Next thing the older illusionist would know, Fran would be out fucking everything in sight, just like the older Varia Officer.

"Master should keep his nose out of other peoples' business." Fran slipped his arms behind his back, waiting for the other to reply.

Mukuro just sighed. "Alright, Fran... If you can hit me, you may take your break."

Fran nodded, knowing it was a fair deal. He spawned an army of pineapples, surrounding himself with them as he added a second layer, cloaking his existence, using the tropical fruit as a diversion. However, Mukuro was far too skilled to fall for such a trick and, with one swipe of his trident, ripped the sleeve of the younger's Varia jacket.

"No fair, Master; if I have to pay for a new uniform, you're reimbursing me." Fran feinted, but Mukuro was too fast; catching the _much _smaller boy in his arms, Mukuro grabbed a frail wrist as he twisted it, pinning their chests together.

"Oya oya, little one, how you _haven't _grown. Kufufu~" Mukuro looked down into emotionless eyes, intending on using another illusion to end the round. He smirked, the expressionless gaze staring back at him. "Just like your skills; you haven't – oh?"

Fran glanced away, a faint red tint crossing his cheeks as he realised a soft sound had escaped his lips. He had been struggling in the hold, his body rubbing up against his teacher's, and it had surprised even _him _when friction between their groins became too much for him to ignore.

Mukuro smirked as he reached down, bringing the pale face back to his. He pressed their hips together again, feeling the pressure that was becoming more and more apparent against him. "Is _this _why you wanted a break, little one? You wanted to _relief _yourself?"

Fran looked anywhere but at the older male, silent as he nodded; there was no point in denying it as Mukuro would know when he was lying.

A hand crept down the boy's body, spidery fingers slipping beneath the oversized Varia jacket in order to rest against the hem of the younger's pants. "Should I... take care of it for you?"

Fran didn't reply for a few seconds, considering the offer; masturbation was good, but he was _sure _it would feel so much better having someone else's hands on him. And his Master... He trusted the older male more than he would anyone _else_ with his body.

The Varia Mist nodded, his eyes locking back onto heterochromatic ones. He shivered as warm fingers slipped beneath his pants, trailing against his soft skin in order to run through teal pubic hair. He gasped quietly as those digits wrapped around him, having been right; masturbation _didn't _feel as good as _this _did.

Mukuro sneered to himself as he pulled Fran closer, letting the boy rest his upper body against him. Fran's head rested against the small of his chest as his tiny fingers curled into his white shirt, either side of the younger's head.

"Is it good?" Mukuro asked, not caring if anyone were to see them like this; what he did with his student was _their _business, and if anyone else had a problem with it, they could get fucked.

Fran nodded, soft whimpers escaping his lips. He rocked his hips slightly, nervous at first, before picking up the pace until he was thrusting steadily. "M-master..."

Mukuro licked his lips, his eyes focused solely on the boy; Fran's emotionless mask was broken, eyes closed and cheeks painted red. His mouth was open in a firm frown, soft noises escaping. "Do you like me pleasuring you, Fran?"

Fran nodded. "Y-yes..."

"Do you want it to happen more?"

"Yes..."

Mukuro chuckled as he knelt down, never slowing his hand down. He pressed their lips together, gently at first until he felt Fran pick up more confidence. He soon had the Varia member engaged in an open-mouthed kiss, the smaller tongue trying to keep up with a dance he didn't know the steps to.

Fran moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer until he was crying out loudly, his legs becoming jelly-like as his body went into spasms, spilling himself all over the man's hand.

Mukuro made sure teal eyes were focused on him as he slowly raised his dirtied hand to his mouth, licking the mess away. "Is that better, Fran?"

Fran nodded dumbly, his breathing ragged as he tried to come down from his high. He slumped against the man, his tiny arms wrapping around his teacher as he pressed himself harder against him. "Thank you, Master..."

"Anytime, little one; just ask next time. Kufufufu~" Mukuro patted soft teal hair as he stood up, bringing Fran with him. "Take a few moments to compose yourself."

"Yes, Master." Fran would take it to the grave with him, but he truly _did _love his Master, for more reasons than he would _ever _tell _anyone, _much less _Mukuro_ – as far as the man could be concerned for all Fran cared, he would just be the bratty, sarcastic little shit Mukuro happened to find by chance and take in; he didn't want to be anything more or less; he just wanted to be Fran; annoying, snarky and cruel. But to _him, _Mukuro would forever be the one and only person who had captured his heart, and earned his undying loyalty and even _love_.


End file.
